User blog:Antoinette Jones-Juin/Kyle's Literal Reviews 6- Bloo vs Wander
N/A (To be finished (the page itself)) The Review Bloo: Welcome to the fosters home of imaginary friends, Wait, so we are there? Okay then. My show was best rated, and this will be your end. Who gives a fuck? Wander Over Yonder is the newest show anyway. Also, what end? Of life? You being in love with Berry will be your final destination, ...but I don't think he IS in love with Berry You’re gonna win this battle, HA! that’s your imagination. NOBODY SAID HE WAS GONNA WIN THE BATTLE YET. 'DUH You’re more fucking stupider and annoying than Cheese, Acutally, someone who plays with ponies and says "I LIEK CHOCOLATE MILK" is more stupid then Wander. Got it switched. Wander has the best rhymes in the world? HA! PLEASE! HE NEVER SAID HE DID What would Wander do? would he surrender or continue, First, stop reffering to him as in he is not in the battle anymore; HE'S RIGHT THERE! Also, he wouldn't serrender because his turn is almost up. Why would he surrender now of all times? I think he’ll surrender cause he can’t handle rhymes by bloo! ...who said that he COULDN'T handle it? ALSO, YOUR YOU. HE'S THERE. USE I, ME OR YOU GOSH DANG IT! Wander: What? you’re telling me this blue eraser is gonna win this battle, Wander. plz; nobody had said that he is gonna win. So sthap I don’t think so, instead i’ll make your imaginary brain rattle. ...cool story bro? I could get my friend Sylvia to stomp your ass, Okay... (psst, also it's stomp ON your ass) and then I set you on fire, this blue dust is trash. (Psst, it's then I'll set you on fire) Your best friend is a gay kid in elementary, First of all STOC, how come you have to fit EVERY gay reference you can make in all of your rap battles? Really? And how IS he gay? your show is the worst cartoon in the century. Really? Really. REALLY?! I mean, you can say Dora is, Mickey Mouses' Clubhouse or whatevs; but FOSTERS?! I... role the next line. I’m not sure if the house is full of imaginary friends or someone’s shroom trip, ...well... it depends if you wanted to make a THERORY; but I doubt it. I’m wander, you’re blue, this is over you fucking bitch. But... wander isn't a color, Wander! Huh, silly Wander... is it? Bloo: Nice hat, orange gay bearded version of Cat in the Hat, Nice attidude... um... ROLE THE NEXT LINE Mac will kick your ass, this episode will make kids laugh. ...wait. This is an episode? AND YOUR CURSING? WHAAAAAAAAAT Wilt would beat you in 300 games of basketball, Bet he would, just like he would YOU. and don’t you forget I will win this fucking rap brawl. Who said you WOULD? Coco will coco you until you appear in a coffin, ...um... just, what is cocoing exactly? your show is for kids on downs, that’s why you get no loving. But if it WAS for kids on downs, wouldn't they cheer up? Me kicking your ass will be big on the world wide wabbit, ...I don't get it now go and spit your second verse cause i’ve just about had it. ^ Well, me too! Glad we have SOMETHING in common! Wander: I’m sorry if this is a spoiler but you’re about to fucking lose, ..well, it kinda is. But, isn't it up to the audiunce to choose? Who won? i think it is an easy choice to choose. Well, who DID win? I'll just go ahead and choose... the Announcer. You’re a hater, but me? i’m actually friendly, ...Like my best friend Oreo said, "IDK... Wander was being more mean than optimistic and friendly XD" at the end of this, you’ll be fucking D-E-A-D. ...okay. IDK HOW you will make him dead, but... okay. Blooregard Q. Kazoo, nice name there fag, STOP USING DOWNRIGHT GAY CLAIMS. Also, Wander. Nice name there Cat in the Hat. you’re a trouble-making, immature, and jealous douchebag. WE KNOWWWWWWWWW Your creator quitted CN to be my creator, WE KNOWWWWWWWWWWW now that this battle is done-''' WE FUCKING KNOWWWWWWWWWWWW '''i’m out, later hater! Later Hater yourself, since this whole battle you have been hating on Bloo already making claims on who fucking won, when it was up to the audience- NOT YOU. Outro N/A (feedback would be appreciated) Category:Blog posts